A Kid In Time
by Jules713
Summary: LJ A 7yearold Harry has gone back in time! He meets Lily and James. Will they accept him? How will they react when they find out he's their son? Will Dumbledore recognize him? What will happen in Harry's time while he's away? Oh, the suspense!
1. School Days

I have a new fic! Little Harry in time! You will find out about Harry's fat cousin and friends in this chapter!

Chapter 1 2nd grade class

A seven-year-old Harry sat inhis small desk, listening closely to the teacher. She was finishing up a book called Wiz Kids, which Harry found interesting. It was about a wizard-boy who attended a school for wizards. The teacher finished the book and put it down witha sigh a content.

Miss.Bell took out the note pad with homework written onit and scribbled away furiously. Harry peered around at his fellow students, and saw he was the only one who had listened. His older cousin Dudley had fallen asleep, his head lolling around his too small desk. Many other children had fallen asleep or were whispering to each other quietly.

"Your homework for tonight", said Miss. Bell, her voice puncturing the drowsy silence and waking the sleepy children up."Is to find out about your family history and write 1 paragraph. Make sure you c-"

"Harry hasn't got a family!" Dudley interuppted , slapping hands with his scrawny friend Pier.

"No one wants him!" A student called out from the back.

Harry lay his head on his desk because his eyes were leaking with tears and threatening to fall out.

"He's weird!"

"Yeah!"

"He has no one to love him!"

"None of that children!" Miss. Bell said dangerously.All the children immediatly sat up. Miss.Bell started to pass out paper. She paused at Harry's desk.

"See me after school."she whispered, before placing a piece of lined paper on the desk. the last bell rang. Dudley and his gang stuck teir tongues out at Harry and ran out following the rest.

Harry gulped. He catiously approached the teacher. His eyes were still blotchy from crying. Theteacher pulled out a chair and beckoned for him to sit down.

You like? Please review! Should I keep writing this or join the nuns on their hunt for freedom? You decide!


	2. The TimeTurner

**Reviews! How I love reviews! You're just so sweet! Oh guys today is my lil' brother's birthday! Say Happy birthday! School starts August 31st :( sigh:( I might not be able to update a lot but I will try to update 2 times every week! Again thank you for the reviews! To chapter 2 ------------ **

**Chapter 2 The TimeTurner**

**"Harry dear, do have a seat." Miss. Bell said nicely as Harry sat in the small chair by the teacher's desk. She took a deep breath, and suddenly turned professional.**

**"I knew your parents, Harry. I knew Lily and James Potter. They told me to, if anything ever happened, to tell their son that they love you very much. You understand, right Harry?" Miss. Bell asked. Harry nodded slowly. **

**Miss. Bell gave him a sympathetic look. She fiddled with a bright gold chain. But Harry saw the glitter, and being a curious child, that wasn't told much, asked,**

**"What's that thing?"**

**"The teacher looked nervous. And muttered a quick "What could happen?" And took the sparkling necklace off.**

**It was a small hourglass hanging on a the chain.**

**"Wow!" Harry mumbled, leaning over to touch it. The teacher passed it over carefully, making sure it didn't turn. Harry excepted it greatfully. He started tipping it over very fast. Miss. Bell stopped smiling. Harry put the chain around his neck. He knew that if Dudley was here he would say, and I quote,**

**"Harry's a girl! Look Harry's wearing a necklace! Look! Lookey here!" And Dud would bring everyone here. But Dudley wasn't there, Harry thought tipping the time turner over.**

**Upside down, right side up**

**Upside down, right side up**

**Upside down, right side up**

**Upside down, right side up**

**The world blurred, which left Harry's eyes unfocused under his rimmed glasses. This scared Harry very much causing him to drop the hourglass, which broke into many pieces, unable to fix. As his feet touched solid ground, he didn't recognize his surroundings.**

**Miss. Bell watched as Harry disappeared, whispering,**

**"Just like James he is! Better send an owl to Dumbledore! Stupid Time-Turner!" She left mumbling that over and over.**

**Back to Harry**

**Harry looked and saw he was in an empty room, which looked a lot like a dining room. A few people were walking in. The girls chit-chatting, the boys rolling their eyes at the girls. They all had robes on.**

**Harry was very scared. For starters, he didn't know where he was, how he got there, or how to get home. This was one time he wished he was home, even if the Dursleys were there too. He glanced towards the people and sat in the closest chair in his reach.(A/N which also happened to be the Gryffindor table!) Harry noticed the people better.**

**Each had a symbol animal on their robes. Such as snake(Slytherin), a badger (Hufflepuff), a bird (Ravenclaw), and there were even a couple people with lions (do I have to tell you?) sitting on the end of harry's table.**

**The robes still puzzled Harry. He thought 'Is this a sleepover?' More people arrived,with lions of course, and sat about 7 feet away from Harry. Harry wondered why they didn't see him.**

**Harry could catch some of the things they were saying even without looking at them. Words like, "James give up!", or "Lily'll never come 'round!" and even, "It's like asking a rock!"**

**But the boy that the other boys were talking to was not listening.**

**'James and Lily? Where am I?' Harry thought still confused.**

**But his thoughts were both interuppted and answered when a 17-year-old boy, that looked exactly like him came walking over.**

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! James and Harry! Ok please review and um- ohh don't sue! Hey that's right don't sue! Can I get 5 reviews? I got lots last time so keep em comin! oh and if you know some good LJ stories please mention them in your review! Thanks! (Please review?)**


	3. Nice to meet ya!

Thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed! I will try to update at least twice to three times a week, even though school is starting! I left you with a cliffhanger didn't I? Well this chapter has one too! This chapter you go back 10 min. to the common room-------------------------

Chapter 3 Nice to meet ya!

10 minutes previously in the Gryffindor common room.--

"I have a feeling something weird's gonna happen today!" James Potter said, turning to his friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.(A/N I hate him! I hate him! I hate- you get the point right?)

"You say that all the time!" Peter squeaked. James shrugged and gave him a I-mean-it look. The walked out and headed towards Great Hall.

"I actually agree with James. Last time he said that he made Snape's cauldron explode," Remus said with a smile playing on his lips. James started looking aroung the Hall as if looking for someone.

"Prongs will you give up L**i**ly'll never come 'round!" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. But James had not spotted Lily, he had seen a small boy not to far from him. James ignored his friend's rude remarks.

James looked closer at the small boy. He had untidy black hair, that stuck up at slightly bent angles. The boy's glasses had been taped up with duct tape,real sloppily. He also had a cut on his right cheek and a bruise on his arm.

"Prongs? You there?" Sirius asked, putting a hand in front of James' face. James waved it away impatiently and pointed towards the boy.

"Reckon you know who he is? He looks like me, sorta. Kind of. In a w-

"We understand that! Go find out," Sirius said, poking James in the small of his back. James shook his head as Sirius half shoved, half pushed James towards the small boy. The boy looked up in alarm.

"I'm James. Are you lost?"

"N-no, m-my teacher had a pretty n-necklace like a pretty hourglass and -and I turned it and it b-broke and I-I ended up here,"Harry sputtered (I'm getting sick of writting little boy.!!) Sirius and Remus came over.

"What's your name kid?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up at him for a fleeting moment.

"H-harry, sir!" Harry muttered, staring at the ground. For Harry had seen a news program saying that man had killed many people and was thrown in prison.

Then remembering something, Harry added,

"Is there a Lily Potter here?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and let out a howl like a dog that had found it's prey. Remus chuckled also. James again rolled his eyes.

" Hi Harry!Nice to meet you! I'm James Potter, but there is a Lily Evans."

At the same moment, as if on cue, Lily came in and,not seeing Harry, threw a seething look at James. She went to sit with her friends Amber, Mikey, and Emma.

Sirius and Remus were still howling, louder by now, which had some of the teachers at the staff table glare slightly at them.

"Are-you-sure-this-isn't-you-Prongs-?- He-seems-to-fancy-someone-you-fancy!" Sirius said between long peals of laughter and sharp intakes of breath.

Remus stopped mid-laugh and was staring at someone behind Sirius. James turned and said but one word with pure hatred,

"Snivellus"

Cliff hanger.Please review. i love reviews. And if you have an idea for the next chapter I'll be happy to hear them! So what are you waitingfor? Review! You know you want to!


	4. Meeting My MUM!

I'm back! School ::shudders:: the word, ehhhh! Well, I once again thank you all for your lovely reviews! I used one of your ideas sort of. Look at the name of the chapter it should describe it! Hatred is a strong word, but alas, it is what Lily felt about James but they will get together, I promise! Keep reviewing! Now enough of my ranting, here's chapter 4! Don't know if there is chairs or not but in this story, there are chairs on one side and benches on the other. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Meeting My MUM

Let's see Snape showed up and .......

James drew out his wand and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Whasat?" he asked quickly, standing up but then ducking out of the way when a jet of light headed his way. Harry crawled under a chair about 10 feet away from the duelers. Little did he know( and he did know lot) Lily Evans was sitting above that chair. The chair backed up fast, almost hitting Harry in the head. He retreated farther into the table cloth.

"POTTER!" someone screeched close to Harry. He saw feet walking over to James and Lily, teacher's feet of course. some students had started cheering them on. Most of them were cheering for James. The boys were restrained, as Harry saw when he peeked out under long table cloth.

The girl that was on the chair came back down huffily on the chair and sighed. The chair pushed in fast, too fast. PLUNK! was heard and a cry of hurt. Lily backed up fast. She peeked under the table. She saw darkness and people's feet. But Lily heard something a small child silently crying and a outline of a boy with messy hair.

"Are you ok? Come out here, little guy." Lily said quietly. Sobbing, Harry came out. By now must people were gone out of the hall.(A/N to answer someone's question, Miss. Bell's time-turner was set to Hogwarts at the present time but, well, it broke.)

Lily gasped as she looked in the boy's eyes they were exactly like hers. Same shade, shape, size. But the boy looked exactly like James, Head boy and git. James and Snape had left the hall with the professer's minutes ago. James with a slash across his cheek and Snape with warts and a fluffy pink dress.(A/N Pink ::shudders::) Bad images and a 2 weeks of dentention scrubbing Great Hall.

Lily looked back at the boy.

"What's your name?" Lily asked nicely. Harry looked very tired. Lily pointed to her lap and Harry sat down. 'He's so light" Lily thought. Harry looked like he hadn't had a good meal in days.

"Ha-harry Potter" he said , stifling a huge yawn. He fell asleep in Lily's cozy arms. James came in sat down at the table. He saw Lily and, not wanting to miss a chance to win his crush, he walked over.He saw Harry and sat down.

"That's Harry" James said pointedly. Lily rolled his eyes.

"Do you know his last name?" Lily asked. James shrugged.

"Dunno"

"Potter"

"What?"

"His last name's Potter. Harry Potter." Lily said obviously. James eyes widened. Lily nodded.

"Let's go see the headmaster" Lily said carrying Harry to the entrance. James followed, arms outstretched.

"Want me to carry him?" James asked. Lily shook her head and continued the way to Dumbledore's office. She walked up to the stone griffin and looked to James for support. He shrugged.

"Um.... Licorice Wands, Bertie Botts,uhh.. Ice Mice,..... Blood Pops-the griffin opened and rolled it's eyes- that guys getting nutter each day." James said, shaking his head. They opened the door to the office. Dumbledore turned his chair to face them.

"Professer, this boy was under the table in Great Hall, he says his name is Harry Potter." Lily said, nervously. Dumbledore stroked his beard. He raised his wand and conquered(sp?) a small child's bed, complete with a pillow and sheets.

Lily layed him down. She took off his shoes. A piece of small glass with grains of sand lay in Harry's worn-out sneakers.

"Time-Turner" Lily whispered softly, before passing out.

Arupt ending. But guys i had to stop sometimes and I have to get off soon so please review and I shall update.


	5. What the? Flashback

Reviews! I love reviews! I'm starting a new thing, I will give you a memory of something funny that happened in my life in each chapter! So ask questions in your review please! So once again, chapter 5!

Chapter 5 What the...?

Stupidest thing my _brother_ ever did: I'll say when he was 2, he was in the bath when my uncle came over with my 3 cousins. Me and my 3 cousins ran outside to play on my swing-set. My brother ran after us butt-naked. He came into the backyard and my cousins and I started yelling, "Shield your eyes!" We started laughing and my brother did too, which made us laugh harder. Good times, Good times. :::Sighs:::

_Last time on chapter 5 of A Kid in Time....._

_"Time Turner," Lily whispered softly, before passing out._

**James stood quickly, knocking into Harry's bed, which triggered James to start howling, which awoke Harry. Dumbledore smiled his secret smile and stood next to the passed-out Lily. He whispered a quick,**

**"Enervate" And Lily awoke quickly. She stood up, shaking violently. She looked into James' eyes and mumbled,**

**"He's from the future" Dumbledore frowned and looked from Harry, to James, to Lily, and then back at Harry. He understood............... **

**Meanwhile back in 1986**

**"Diddy, dear where's the wretched boy?" Petunia Dursley asked her over-large son who was playing with his friend's cars. Dudley shrugged and started making car sounds loudly. Petunia walked out of the room.**

**Dudley put 2 of his 7 cars across from each other. He brought them together quickly, which made a resounding(sp?) crash. Pieces of broken metal flew ever where. Dudley wailed loudly, but in the next room Petunia was for once paying no attenion. She was thinking about the time her parents had died and she had met Mr. James Potter.**

_**Flashback from Lily's point of view ( I know Petty's thinking it but it would be boring so Lil's point of view!)**_

_**Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table in Great Hall. She felt great she was head girl, but she had been for 3 months as it was now December, it was almost Christmas, and she had a boyfriend. Yes her and James Potter had made up and agreed to date just 3 weeks before.**_

_**The post was arriving and a mistraught owl was searching for someone. It dropped a letter in the marmalade that was addressed to Lily. James walked in just as Lily burst into tears. He ran over and put a comforting arm around Lily.**_

_**"What's the matter?"James whispered to Lily softly. Lily shook her head and lay her head on James' shoulder. She pointed to the letter. It read,**_

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are regretful to inform you that You-Know-Who killed your parents at half past nine last night. The headmaster has given you permission to attend the funeral with one other student. Please report with the student and luggage to last the holidays at 5pm tonight in Professer Dumbledore's office to night. Your parents died tragically but-_

_**James could not read any more, this news was just too stuning. He looked over to Lily who was still crying silently. Poor Lily......**_

_**After the funeral**_

_**Lily insisted james go with her. Lily stayed clear of Petunia, her older sister, the whole time. James wondered why, until Petunia walked up to them, scowling. She whispered to Lily for a couple minutes which made Lily cry harder. Petunia looked at James with a who-the-hell-are-you? look **_

_**James stuck out his hand.**_

_**"James Potter, Lily's boyfriend. I go to her school," James said. Petunia scowled louder. To James it looked as if her face was stuck that way. Petty walked away muttering "Freaks"**_

_**3 hours later....**_

_**James and Lily sat on her parents front porch. Petunia had introduced her fiance, a big ugly beefy man, and James had had to hold back the chuckle. But unfortunatly he couldn't and had turned it into a hacking cough and walked away quickly. **_

_**Lily had frowned at James but smiled a bit. The first bit she had in days. It felt as if the world had ended but James put her world back together. Lily lay her head on James' shoulder and looked into the darkened sky. James put his arm around Lily and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. They broke apart staring into the stars, both thinking the same thing,**_

_**'We are meant for each other'**_

**Petunia sighed and went to call the school. As was Harry was still her nephew, matter if she liked it or not.**

_It was long!_

_Well just to clear things up, the flash back was after Harry came, Lily and James might get their memories wiped and then again I might do a sequel..... Getting ahead of myself. So please review!_


	6. Who Are You?

Hi! Um........ sorry I haven't updated in a ::clears throat:: long time. It's my day off from school and I'm on the computer at 7:oo o'clock! ok chapter 6............................

**Chapter 6 Who Are You?**

**Lily and James sat on the floor. Well they were passsed out **_laying_** on the floor. Dumbledore had put them in a enchanted sleep and took Harry up to his desk. Dumbledore looked at Harry curiously.**

**"So sorry I have to do this..," Dumbledore muttered, trailing off. Harry now alert and awake looked at Albus.**

**"What do you have to do?" Harry asked. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.**

**"Did you hear me dear boy?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore sighed and went over to his fireplace. He grabbed **

**a handfull of green powder.**

**" Professer Vile, I need a word!" Dumbledore said a bit loudly, throwing the powder into the fireplace. A millisecond later a man's face appeared. He looked at Albus and spat,**

**" What? I was about to get ready for a class,"**

**Dumbledore shook his head, "On the first day of the holidays?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. Vile put his head down in shame. He brought it quickly up.**

**"What do you want?" he asked again a bit more nicely. (Not much) Dumbledore pointed to Harry. Harry gulped quickly. Vile opened his eyes which he had been closing because of the ash. They widened in shock.**

**"Did James make himself younger?" he asked devilshly with a smirk.**

**"No, he's is in a enchanted sleep. But I do need a strong dose of Veritaserum if you have any at hand," Dumbledore said. The other professer nodded and a second later his head disappeared. Harry's eyes widened.**

**"Where am I? Who were those people? What was that man doing in the f-" Harry was cut off, because the sparks in the fireplace were emmiting a man. He quickly handed Albus a vile, stole a stare at Harry and left out the door this time. Professer Dumbledore turned his back, vile in hand, then turned around with a cup in his hand, his eyes no longer twinkling.They looked dark and dreary. He handed Harry the cup.**

**Harry accepted it.He was very thirsty. He drunk it all down. Then Harry looked at Dumble dore. He held a quill and parchment. It already had words on it.**

**"What is your name?"**

**"Harry James Potter"**

**"Where do you reside?"**

**" 4 Privet Drive"**

**"Who do you live with?"**

**"My aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley"**

**"Not your parents?"**

**"They died when I was a baby"**

**Lily and James were stirring now, but they didn't take notice. Lily and James heard the next few parts **

**though.**

**"How did they die?"**

**"My aunt said a car crash, but I remember screams and - and green light."**

**James gulped. Lily hissed at him to shut up.**

**"Green light?"**

**Nod.**

**" Do you remember who they were?"**

**James Potter and- and......"**

**The Vertaserum wore off. James stood up. He walked over to Harry very fast.**

**"James and who, Harry? Who?" James asked very fast. Harry looked confused. Lily stood up and dusted herself off. She also walked up to Harry.**

**"Who are your parents?"**

**"James and Lily Potter.....................or so my aunt told me.................." Harry trailed off catching site of the 2 once again fainted teens. **

**HEHEHEHE! Thanks for reviewing. Please review............... I know I said I'd update this the 10th in Past and Future Love but something happened. I'll start the moment thing again next chapter. Review please! This was very long!**


	7. More Questions?

Guys........... and Girls................ my computer went splat! We had to get a new one so I'm giving you a chapter.................. be thankful.........thanks for the reviews................keep em' coming.....................excuse any mistakes please..............spelling or.......grammar....read and review...........that is all children (My principal says that every morning!) Humor rating little bits and pieces.................. Remus and Sirius come in in this chapter.............it's Christmas time just to let you know........ short..................sorry

Chapter (Something I forgot the number) More Questions?

Harry, now standing up, looked at the passed out Lily and James, and back up to Dumbledore.

"Do they always do that?" Harry questioned. Dumbledore chuckled soundlessly. Harry stared at Dumbledore, sitting on a chair now, putting a hand on the right side of his face and leaning over. Harry suddenly looked up.

"What **is** this place?"

"Why, dear boy, it's Hogwarts! You do know about that right?"

"Hogwarts?" Harry said, stretching the word. Dumbledore looked at Harry now, listening intently. His blue eyes were now dull with no sparkle.

"You don't know about that?"

Harry shook his head.

"May I ask you some more questions Harry?" Dumbledore asked the small boy. He nodded.

(A/N Dumbledore is regular and Harry is **bold**.)

"Where did you grow up?"

**"Number 4 Privet Drive"**

"I see. Do you have any memories?"

**Shake.**

Suddenly Harry stopped mid-shake. He nodded.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He extracted a silver bin. He brought it to his desk.Harry looked in.

"It's empty!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well yes it is. Now Harry think hard on your earliest memory. Close your eyes." He did so. Dumbledore put the wand tip to Harry's head and extracted a small silver cell. Lily stirred once more and her and James awoke as Dumbledore put the small cell in.

Lily sat up fast and James followed her lead. They both starred at Harry and Harry felt uncomfortable. He fidgeted. James looked at Dumbledore but he was too. A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" Dumbledore called. The door opened and in walked Prof. McGonnagal pushing along Sirius and Remus. James raised his eyes.

"Gits! They did it with out me!" Lily rolled her eyes. Sirius and Remus stared at Harry. Harry looked down.

Dumbledore sighed.

"What now?"

They all shrugged.

Next chapter should be up soon..... real soon with reviews.


	8. Harry's Memories

OKAY! I get that I haven't updated in a while..............you don't have to be mean about it :( I'm sort of having writer's block with this.............so email me with your ideas..............DO NOT WRITE THEM IN YOUR REVIEW! If I pick your idea......you'll know.......thanks for the reviews!

My memory!

A funny moment...

My family was at a Chinese resaurant and my brother was trying to speak Chinese. He made up all these weird words and we were all laughing. Then a Chinese waitress walked up to us, gave a horror look at my bro, and ran away. We all sat stunned..........except my brother. He was laughing like a manaic......THIS IS TRUE!!

Chapter 9 or 10 i forgot....

Harry's Memories

"So," Dumbledore started."Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Sirius and Remus shrugged. Lily and James were looking at the pensieve curiously.

"Minerva, would you please leave ....I need to have a chat with these 5."

"But Albus, I deserve the right to know what my students are up-" Professer McGonagal(sp?) started but was cut off by Dumbledore,

"I will explain later, kindly leave for a moment" She stormed out.

"So........" James said, trying to start a conversation.

"I feel so important!" Sirius squealed. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. The others gave Sirius a weird look. Harry stared at the floor.

"Why are you excited?" Remus asked curiously. But Dumbledore had come back and no one got a answer.

"Harry would you come stand over here?" Dumbledore asked gently. He nodded and slowly walked over.  
They were all placed around the pensieve.

"One at a time....Sirius lean in don't go into the memory yet though.....Remus you next........Lily..........Go ahead James........Harry just look in......there you go......." Dumbledore disappeared last. The 6 were in medium-sized house.

_"**Harry come over to Mommy sweet." An older Lily said as a baby Harry walked over to her.**_

_**"Good boy!" she praised as she kissed his forehead.**_

The older Harry realized this was his mom and walked over to her . He wanted a hug...........he wanted to feel a hug. But his arms merely went through the older Lily. He hung his head and walked back to the others, tears rolling down his face. The younger Lily put her arms around him and he didn't pull away. Then in the memory.....

_**A door burst open. Older Lily scooped up Harry and held him close. Older James ran down.**_

_**"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"**_

**_Older Lily stumbled up the stairs._** They were pulled into a child's room.

"**_No! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please I'll do anything-"_**

_**Voldemort raised his wand, a burst of green light and Lily lay on the floor. He turned his wand to Harry. The baby was sobbing.**_

_**" AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screeched but it rebounded and hit him instead. The beast fled, as the building burned down, screams from neighbors were heard, and little Harry was crying.**_

Lily hugged Harry closer. They were pulled into a new memory....

**_A boy was playing in a small inclosed space. He had about 3 toys and didn't look like he was having fun. Little Harry was about 3 and in the cupboard under the stairs. A loud rapping was heard._**The others squeezed out after Harry. Sirius tried to walk through a wall and he did only to bump into Dumbledore on the other side.

_**"I'm showing you how to cook today. You've got to earn your stay here. We give you food and clothes..." A bony Petunia screeched at Harry. He shuddered.**_

_**"But I'm only tree! I can't cook yet!" Harry answered in a small voice. Petunia turned around.**_

_**"You will, you ungrateful brat. We shouldn't have ever took you in!" Petunia said snippishly.**_

_**" Why did you take me in den? How did my parents die?"**_

_**"We-We- you were on our doorstep! It wasn't like we could return you!"**_

_**"How did my parents die den?"**_

_**"They died in a car crash. Don't ask questions." She took out a pan and slammed it on the stove. She began instructing him on how to start the stove.....**_

Lily let go of Harry and looked at him. He was silently crying. They were being pulled into another memory...........

Well there you go! It's longer so don't complain and I updated so please Review! And check out my other stories!


	9. Should He stay?

Ok I got this review I did **not** like. I forgot who it was from, but they told me I shouldn't care so much about reviews. The reason I ask is to see how people like it and how my writing is going. Okay? Thank for all the other reviews.

Chapter 10 (or 11) Should he stay?

They were being pulled into another memory....

**In this memory, Harry didn't look a bit older.**

**They were in a room decorated for a party, maybe for a 5 or 6 year olds.**

**A large boy sat in the middle of a table opening presents, very greedily indeed. Much discarded paper lay in a heap on the floor. 7 kids sat around him looking bored, as if they hadn't wanted to come at all.**

**Harry sat somewhere in between them all, watching the boy open the gifts.**

A this point, James leaned over and asked Harry, " Who's that glob of a boy?"

Harry gulped and whispered, "My cousin Dudley," Lily's eyes widened, as she remembered James didn't have any sibilings.

"P-Petunia had a kid? Let me guess with that whale Vernon Dursley," Lily said, her eyes scanning everyone else. James was listening to Lily and Harry and Remus were too. But Sirius and Dumbledore were watching the memory closely, as if they blinked or turned they would miss something important. The others turned back to the memory. Lily looked closer and saw Petunia, Vernon, and a biggg woman. (Aunt Marge-Author's comment- you know what memory this is? Turn to page 18, paragraph 4 of PoA and you'll see! ;))

**The kids were getting up now, full from cake and having to watch Dudley open presents. Bony Petunia gathered the children around to play a game of Musical Statues. Somebody put music on, and stopped it. 3 kids sat down, not being quick enough. **

**The music started once more and the kids wobbled around a bit before the tunes stopped. 2 kids sat down this time.**

**Once more, the music flooded into the room, and the children wobbled around, Dudley having the hardest time, Harry having the easiest, because he was so light. The song stopped, 2 kids sat down and only Harry and Dudley remained. The fat woman was up now, leaning onto a walking stick to hold her weight.**

**The music started then stopped. Both Dudley and Harry froze in pose. **

**The song started into a lively beat and Harry and Dudley danced around. The music stopped in a second. Harry froze, but Dudley wobbled a bit. The Marge woman walked over and whacked Harry on the shins, hard...much...much too hard. Harry fell, staggered into a table in which he hit his head. Dudley fell 3 seconds before Harry, but they declared Dudley the winner. The kids didn't care about Harry and moved to the other room. The adults followed and Harry was left behind....alone once again. His head sporting a bump and one was his shins sprained...**

They all in turned stared at Harry, who had his head down, muttering,

"Please make it stop.." Once again they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"What are we going to do Professer?" Remus asked. They were now fully aware of who Harry was.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Lupin. I suggest you go 4 portarits down from the Fat Lady. There is a picture of a man with a brown mustache. The password is whatever you decide. You will stay there with Harry tonight, all of you. You're not to go back to your dorms. Harry please answer their questions, they 'll probably won't remember after this.. none of this.." Dumbledore said.

"You mean we are getting our memories wiped after?" Sirius asked incredously.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That might be the case Mr. Black. I shall see you in Great Hall tomorrow morning."

"But what about dinner?" Sirius whined.

"It has been brought up to you already," Dumbledore said and they walked out of his office. James carried Harry.

They came to the portarit of the man.

" What shall it be?" James asked the others.

"Long Live the Queen!" Sirius exclaimed. The others shrugged. The picture looked up.

"Long Live The Queen? My, my, my, where did you get that muggle term? Oh, well, you may enter."

They entered, Harry crawling through. The rooms were furnished, but they all conquered (Sp?) sleeping bags and spread them in a circle.

"If you guys ask questions, can I ask some to you after?" Harry asked the 17-year-olds. They shrugged, looked at each other, then nodded.

(Harry **Bold( **(Sirius, Remus _Italics) (_James underlined) Lily regular.)

"I'm gonna ask repeated questions. Who are your parents?"

**"Lily and James Potter"** Lily shuddered, and the Boys shared a secret smirk.

"What's your full name?"

**Harry James Potter"**

_Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?"_

**"My parents died when I was one, and I was sent to live with my only other family."**

"Do you remember anytning? From when they died?"

"**"I saw green light, and-and I got this scar." **

**He showed them the scar. They gasped.**

"Green light? A scar? Lil, Voldemort killed us!" They shuddered.

"What?"

"_"What?"_

**"What?"**

It rang through their ears, like a balloon ready to burst.

"That's impossible!"

But they all thought.......

Did You-Know-Who really kill their best friends?

_**Well I'm done...It's longer...I don't care what people say....Please Review!**_


	10. Ideas?¿

Okay guys (and girls!) I'm having a slight writer's block on this. I know it's been AGES since I updated but....I got so much going on. So leave a review, an email, anything with ideas....here's a sample of what I got so far.

_"Voldemort coming's after us, he's gonna get us!" Lily muttered, walking to class, Harry in tow. It was the last day of classes. Tomorrow, Lily, James and Harry were heading to the Potter mansion, where they would spend the holidays. James came running, a worried look on his face._

_"Lil, something's wrong."_

Wow! I think I just got rid of the block! But I do need ideas of what will happen at the mansion.....So leave one! (Pretty Please?)

Look for an update on this within the week and Summer Without End....I got a new one-shot called How To Make A Love Potion...It's Harry/Ginny.

So please review? Thanks! 'Til next time! Adios!


	11. Almost There

Thanks people! I'm ready with a new chapter! :: Cheers:: Thanks for the reviews! They were lovely!

Chapter ( Forgot)

Almost There

**DiScLaImEr: Me own Harry Potter? What world you living in? All characters recognized from the HP books...are JK Rowling's...**

**Funny Memory Things: This isn't really a memory. It's what happened at lunch today!(12/6) My friend Kyle and my other friend Mike started singing the "Cheese Makes Me Happy" song. My friends and I (mostly me and SAm) were laughing like crazy.....Had to get that over my chest before I burst out laughing.**

_"Voldemort coming's after us, he's gonna get us!" Lily muttered, walking to class, Harry in tow. It was the last day of classes. Tomorrow, Lily, James and Harry were heading to the Potter mansion, where they would spend the holidays. James came running, a worried look on his face._

_"Lil, something's wrong."_

She turned quickly.

"What?" she asked urgently. James' frown turned into a smile.

" Sirius might have to come with us!"

Lily scowled. She walked along, Harry following, looking curiously at her.

_'This is my mom' _he thought. He had found out, been shocked about it, gotten over it. You live, you learn.

A group of Hufflepuffs walked by, all staring at Lily, James and Harry. No one had ever seen a child as young as Harry. As one jealous Hufflepuff walked by, not looking where she was going, Flitwick's door burst open and hit her smack in the face. Harry giggled. Lily covered her mouth, hiding a smirk. James walked away. The pressure was overwhelming. The girl gave a rude stare to the trio and hurried off.

The bell rang. Lily's eyes widened and she ran into her next class which happened to be Transfiguration. She sighed as she saw that she was not the last one. Lily took a seat and pulled Harry onto her lap. James took a seat next to her. The other 7th years around them stared dumbfoundly at Harry, who's attention was all on Professer McGonagall(sp?)

The large desk in front, usually oak, was now bright pink. Suddenly, it let out a squeal. Harry jumped back, surprised. It had turned out to be a pig.

The professer started the lesson, talking about the types of transfiguration and blah'blah'blah. Harry climbed over to James' lap. For once, Lily was not listening. Until a piece of parchment hit her in the head. She turned around and saw Sirius grinning at her. She opened the note.

(Lily regular, Sirius **bold)**

**Hey Evans!**

What do you want Black?

**Just wanted to say hi! Can't a guy get a little respect?**

Not in your case.

**Do you know what Minnie's talking about?**

No..

**I see you're eyeing my bud over there**

What? Who?

**The one who you grow up with and marry and have a kid **

Shut up, Black!

**Well you see, I can't shut up, we are merely writing on paper.**

Go back where you came from Black!

**Another thing, that's kind of hard.....**

What?!?

**When a mom loves a dad...**

Don't finish that!

**Aww! It was getting good! I was just about to tell you about..**

The bell rang and the class scurried to the door. Before Lily, James, and Harry could escape. Prof. called them back.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, a word please." They hung back from the rest of the class, including Sirius wiping away mock tears.

"Dumbledore has told me about this issue with young Potter," Prof. Minnie (A/N I'm lazy!) Before the could protest or say anything, she hurried on.

"Well, Happy Holidays...and Congratulations..." she trailed off and shooed them out the door.

------------King's Cross--------------------------

After stepping off the platform from 9 3/4, Lily looked around.

"Um..James who's picking us up?"

"My dad dropped my car off," James replied. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You know how to drive?" Lily asked. James nodded. He led the way over to a red Ferrari (Sp?)

"This is your car?" Lily asked incredously. He winked. After getting buckled in and helping Harry in, they took off.

The ride was uneventful. Harry was very quiet, not making a peep. Lily got a conversation going and soon Harry was bouncing up and down. James put a CD in his player. The music started up, playing an old song.....A Beatle Song.....Just as "Can't Buy Me Love" started up, James pulled into a driveway.....in front of it was a house 3 times as big as Lily's parents house. At the end of the driveway was a gate, that James stopped at. He pushed the buzzer.

"James Potter," he said smartly. The intercom buzzed.

"Incorrect," said a wheezy voice. James tried his parents names, no luck.

"Lily Evans?" Lily asked. The intercom wheezed once again.

"Harry Potter!" called Harry from the backseat and miraculously, the gate opened. Lily and James turned to Harry. He smiled and shrugged.

They got out and Harry stood near them. James inhaled and rang the doorbell.....

**Okay...update near Christmas!! Ok? You like this chapter...Next chapters is the gift opening! This chapter was a sort of filler. Press the pretty purple button and make me happy? Please? ::puppy eyes::**


End file.
